


Mission Successful

by Miyotesse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyotesse/pseuds/Miyotesse
Summary: After another successful mission, Queen Bee and Ladybug retire for some private conversation and bonding.
Just something that was in my head and needed to be written down





	

    "Come on, hurry up Buggy, we don't have long!" the yellow and black clad girl hissed as she pulled on the arm of her companion.  
    "Sh-shut up, I know that! What if they're following us, we could get caught," the red and black masked woman replied, glancing around nervously. As she walked past a little wall, she found herself being pulled roughly, her back slamming against the wall. Hands grabbed her hair, and lips met her own, as her assailant moaned needily into the kiss.  
    "Don't care. Couldn't give a crap if kitty litter and foxy woxy followed us. I need you, Buggy," the first girl said once she had broken from the kiss, her breath ragged, her chest raising and falling against the rigged suit of her fellow hero.  
    "Nnnhh, stop talking like that, it drives me crazy," the spotted hero replied, looking down into the dazzling ocean blue eyes. Suddenly, a soft beeping came from the woman's ears. Seconds later, the comb that rested in the other girl's hair made a similar noise. Behind her mask, the striped hero grinned.  
    "Three minutes. Never enough time," she breathed, before lowering her head, kissing at the hero's neck with a needy grunt. Ladybug responded to this with a moan of her own, gasping as her hands flew up to the soft golden locks, caressing the woman as she kissed and nuzzled at her.  
    "This isn't fair, you always do me first," she lamented, trying feebly to pull the girl from her ministrations, but this simply got a giggle from her.  
    "Nothing would give me more pleasure than to actually do you, Buggy, but even I'm not good enough to get that done in three minutes," she replied, glancing up to look at Ladybug. The red hero let out a faint growl, and in a show of her strength, she pushed forwards, and span so the striped girl was pressed against the wall.  
    "You know what I mean you pesky Bee," she said, pressing her own lips to the girl, her hands running down her sides, brushing along her hips, making the girl twitch and whimper.  
    "Aahhh!! Ssstop, I don't deserve this!" Queen Bee whimpered, as Ladybug's hands stopped just short of cupping her rear. The beeps rang out again, causing both girls to panic a little, pulling one another closer.  
    "We don't have long," Ladybug breathed softly, grasping tightly to pull the hero against her, encouraging her to do the same.  
    "Oh, damn damn damn damn! We never get enough time. Buggy, I'm serious this time, I don't care if you find out. I want you, I need you, for more than these scraps of time after Akuma attacks. You are my everything, so please, please stay this time," the yellow hero said, her arms tight around Ladybug's shoulders. They stood in silent embrace for a little while, before Ladybug sighed.  
    "Oh, Queenie... I wish I could, you're all I think about too. I can't get you out of my mind and it drives me wild! You know we can't though, it's just too dangerous," she said, as the beeps rang out once more.  
    "I love you," Queen Bee whispered, as Ladybug began to pull away. "I have loved you for the longest time, and I will always love you," she said, taking a tight hold of her hero's hand for a brief moment. Ladybug closed her eyes, her thumb tracing delicately over Queen Bee's hand, before swinging her yoyo tightly. She let it loose, and swung upwards, vanishing up into the rooftops. Moments later, the beeping became urgent, and the girl's transformtion faded, her tight costume and mask disappearing, revealing the rolling tears upon her cheeks. Chloe slumped against the wall, clutching her head in her hands as she sobbed. Suddenly, she heard heavy footfalls from nearby, and she pushed herself to her feet, rubbing the tears from her eyes as best she could. She turned to see Marinette stood at the entrance to the alleyway, panting heavily, her trousers torn and her hair a mess. WIthout a single word, the girl ran over to Chloe, and flung herself at the girl, clinging tightly to her.  
    "What the..." Chloe began, her head running wild with confusion.  
    "I'm sorry! I forgot to tell you... I love you too Queenie," the dark haired girl said, looking at Chloe with tears in her eyes. Chloe could feel the girl shaking as she held on tight, realising what had just happened. She tried to speak, but she choked on her own words, letting out little more than a croak before breaking down, gripping Marinette as tightly as she was being held herself.


End file.
